conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Klasyczny język eirski
Klasyczny język eirski (kleir. vedeirean lein, vedeirean thedeis) należy do grupy języków eirskich w obrębie wielkiej darańskiej rodziny językowej. Przez stulecia pozostawał językiem literackim wszystkich ludów eirskich, a w pewnej mierze również Tosinów. Historia języka Plemiona eirskie, od czasów legendarnej Wędrówki Ojców (umieszczanej tradycyjnie około V-III w. p.n.e.) zamieszkujące obszar Eirii, pierwotnie najprawdopodobniej posługiwały się jednym językiem. Niskie zagęszczenie osadnictwa na znacznej przestrzeni sprawiło jednak, że już około II w n.e. dialekty poszczególnych plemion różniły się od siebie znacznie, co pociągało za sobą różnice w przekazywanych ustnie z pokolenia na pokolenie pieśniach o Wędrówce Ojców i o bohaterach kulturowych. W wyniku działalności wędrownych bardów przed końcem IV wieku n.e. wyłonił się ponaddialektalny standard językowy, znany jako język staroeirski. Standard ten w pełni odpowiadał wymogom ustnej literatury, okazał się jednak niewystarczający, kiedy na przełomie VII i VIII stulecia powstało Królestwo Irathei (tak zwane Stare Państwo). Również rozprzestrzenienie torianizmu w Eirii wywołało zapotrzebowanie na przekład Kanonu Pism na wspólny język zrozumiały dla wiernych. Forma języka staroeirskiego, zmodernizowana i przybliżona do języka mówionego, używana w kancelarii królewskiej Irathei oraz we wczesnym eirskim Kościele Toriańskim nazywana jest klasycznym językiem eirskim. Standard ten stanowił swego rodzaju kompromis pomiędzy żywym językiem Irathów a sztuczną, literacką normą ustnej poezji staroeirskiej. Ekspansja polityczna i kuturowa Starego Państwa Irathejskiego, ośrodka i protektora torianizmu i kultury aldoryjskiej, walnie przyczyniły się do przyjęcia klasycznego języka eirskiego przez pozostałe kształtujące się państwa eirskie (Seilię i Saighar) a także, w pewnej mierze, przez Tosinię. Wspólny język piśmiennictwa sprzyjał utrzymaniu więzi kulturowych między ludami, których języki wernakularne oddalały się od siebie coraz bardziej. Na wieki XI-XIII przypada ogólny upadek polityczny, gospodarczy i kulturalny Irathei. W tym czasie ośrodki piśmiennictwa eirskiego rozwijają się niezależnie w Adanii (zachodnia część dawnej Irathei), Eirii (wschodnia część) i Saigharze. W Tosinii i Seilii klasyczny język eirski zostaje zarzucony na rzecz komplementarnego użycia języka aldoryjskiego i języków wernakularnych. Na pozostałym obszarze język klasyczny ulega coraz znaczniejszym wpływom miejscowych dialektów, co prowadzi do zepsucia języka i odejścia od klasycznej normy. Okres rozwoju humanizmu toriańskiego zbiegł się w czasie z odzyskiwaniem przez Iratheę utraconych ziem i prestiżu (tzw. Nowe Państwo). Zaowocowało to renesansem piśmiennictwa klasycznoeirskiego, jak również rozwojem i standaryzacją języków wernakularnych. Do jednego i drugiego walnie przyczyniła się twórczość humanisty Ogha an Morhair, którego dzieło pt. Anthammeineis ('Gramatyka', dosł. 'Słowoskładanie') stanowi pierwszą w historii kodyfikację gramatyki klasycznego języka eirskiego. W XV i XVI wieku klasyczny język eirski używany jest w Irathei i Saigharze komplementarnie z kształtującymi się literackimi normami języków narodowych. Pismo eirskie Klasyczny język eirski zapisywany jest własnym alfabetem, stanowiącym modyfikację pisma aldoryjskiego. W celach naukowych w naszym świecie używa się transliteracji łacińskiej. Alfabet łaciński (transliteracja): a, ae, ai, b, bh, c, ch, d, dh, e, ei, f, g, gh, h, i, l, m, n, ng o, p, ph, r, s, t, th, u, y Uwaga: litera "c" zawsze, również przed "e", "i", "y", czytana jest jako / /. Litera "i" oznaczać może samogłoskę / / bądź spółgłoskę / /. Podobnie litera "u" oznaczać może samogłoskę / / bądź spółgłoskę / /. Litera "y" oznacza dyftong ij}}. Fonetyka Spółgłoski Klasyczny język eirski posiada następujące fonemy spółgłoskowe: *nosowe: / / - m, / / - n, / / - ng *zwarto-wybuchowe: / / - b, / / - p, / / - d, / / - t, / / - g, / / - c *szczelinowe: / / - bh, / / - ph, / / - dh, / / - th, / / - s, / / - gh, / / - ch, / / - h *drżące: / / - r *boczne: / / - l *półsamogłoski: / / - u, / / - i Spółgłoski / /, / /, / /, / /, / / i / / mogą ulec wzdłużeniu, zapisuje się je wówczas jako podwojone: */ :/ - mm, / :/ - nn, / :/ - nng, / / - rr, / / - ll, / / - ss Samogłoski Fonemy samogłoskowe języka eirskiego to są następujące: *przednie: / / - ae, / / - e, / / - i *tylne: / / - a, / / - o, / / - u Jako dyftongi traktowane są następujące połączenia samogłosek z półsamogłoskami: *aw}} - au, ew}} - eu, iw}} - iu, ow}} - ou *aj}} - ai, ei}} - ei, ij}} - y, oj}} - oi, uj}} - ui Budowa sylaby Sylaba w klasycznym języku eirskim ma postać sprowadzalną do schematu (O)N©. Ośrodkiem sylaby może być jedynie samogłoska. Nagłos i wygłos sylaby stanowić może spółgłoska pojedyncza, podwojona, bądź zbitka spółgłoskowa. Dopuszczalne zbitki spółgłoskowe w obrębie jednej sylaby mają postać NN, RR, RN, NB, RB lub BR, gdzie N oznacza / /, / / lub / /, R / /, / / lub / /, a B dowolną spółgłoskę zwarto-wybuchową, bądź szczelinową poza / / i / /. Spółgłoska / / pojawia się wyłącznie w nagłosie wyrazu. Jeśli w wyrazie złożonym / / znajdzie się w pozycji innej niż nagłosowa, zanika. Warto pamiętać, że ortografia nie zawsze odpowiada tu wymowie, np. nazwę miejscową Morhaer czyta się mor'ær}}. Powyższe reguły nie zawsze obowiązują w przypadku wyrazów zapożyczonych. Prozodia Klasyczny język eirski nie różnicuje iloczasu samogłosek. Sylaby dzieli się na krótkie (lekkie) i długie (ciężkie) na podstawie ich budowy. Sylaba otwarta z pojedynczą samogłoską w ośrodku jest zawsze lekka, sylaba zamknięta i otwarta z ośrodkiem dyftongicznym - ciężka. Akcent w klasycznym języku eirskim pada na ostatnią sylabę rdzenia, żeby poprawnie postawić akcent potrzebna jest zatem znajomość budowy słowotwórczej wyrazu. Fleksja nominalna Kategoria imienia obejmuje następujące części mowy: rzeczownik, przymiotnik, liczebnik oraz zaimek. Wszystkie imiona odmieniają się przez przypadki (nominativus, genetivus, dativus, accusativus, vocativus). Rodzaj jest kategorią klasyfikacyjną dla rzeczownika, fleksyjną dla przymiotnika, liczebnika i zaimka. Liczba jest kategorią klasyfikacyjną dla liczebnika, fleksyjną dla rzeczownika, przymiotnika i zaimka. Klasyczny język irathejski posiada trzy liczby: pojedynczą, podwójną i mnogą, oraz dwa rodzaje: męski i żeński. Deklinacja I W deklinacji I odmieniają się rzeczowniki zakończone w nom. sg. na spółgłoskę. Rzeczowniki te utraciły dawne końcówki nom. sing. masc. -e oraz gen. sing. masc. -i, pozostałością po nich jest obecność alternacji samogłosek w temacie rzeczownika. Jest to najbardziej charakterystyczna cecha deklinacji I, którą z tego powodu nazywa się alternacyjną. Do deklinacji I należą przeważnie rzeczowniki masc., np. bhaer, bhair 'pan', their, their 'książę', ale także pewna liczba rzeczowników fem., np. gylch, gylch 'ziemia'. Temat rzeczownika I deklinacji posiada trzy formy ('stopnie'). Stopień I jest używany we wszystkich formach pluralis i dualis. Stopień II jest obecny w nom. i voc. sing., stopień III w gen. i acc. sing. Dat. sing. może być tworzony od tematu w II lub III stopniu. Stopień I i II są identyczne, z wyjątkiem klasy rzeczowników z obocznością -a-/-ae-. Rzeczowniki, których ostatnią samogłoską tematu jest dyftong, mają wszystkie trzy stopnie identyczne. Końcówki odmiany: Vocativus singularis posiada własną końcówkę (-e) jedynie w przypadku rzeczowników rodzaju męskiego odnoszących się do istot żywych. W przeciwnym razie równy jest nom. Jeśli ostatnią spółgłoską tematu jest -r lub -n, dativus tworzy się przez dodanie końcówki -n do tematu w II stopniu, w przeciwnym razie przez dodanie -en do tematu w I stopniu. Przykłady odmiany: Deklinacja II Ta deklinacja obejmuje rzeczowniki obu rodzajów zakończone w nom. sing. na samogłoskę: -e lub -ea (feminina), -a lub -o (masculina). W przeciwieństwie do I deklinacji nie występują w niej żadne alternacje samogłosek; tematy nie są ustopniowane. Deklinacja II posiada cztery odmiany: I a) obejmującą rzeczowniki zakończone na -e, I b) o zakończeniu -ea, I c) o zakończeniu -a oraz I d) o zakończeniu -o. Oto końcówki II deklinacji dla czterech typów: A oto przykłady odmiany: (*) częstsza nieregularna forma leas Deklinacja III Według tej deklinacji odmieniają się rzeczowniki rodzaju żeńskiego będące nazwami pojęć abstrakcyjnych. Rzeczowniki te charakteryzują się końcówką -''eis (< ''eiz). Oto końcówki III deklinacji: A oto przykład odmiany: Zaimki osobowe Klasyczny język eirski wyróżnia trzy osoby gramatyczne określane za pomocą zaimków osobowych: I osobę (ja, my), II (ty, wy) oraz III (on, ona, oni). Osobne zestawy zaimków osobowych wyróżnia się dla liczby pojedynczej i, traktowanych wspólnie, podwójnej i mnogiej. Poniżej przedstawia się odmianę zaimków osobowych. I osoba II osoba III osoba Zaimki dzierżawcze Zaimki dzierżawcze służą określaniu relacji przynależności. Odmieniają się przez rodzaj i liczbę, podobnie jak przymiotnik, nie podlegają jednak stopniowaniu. Oto lista zaimków dzierżawczych: ech - chen, chene (mój) au - auen, aune (twój) es, se - sen, sene (jego, jej) ea - haen, hane (nasz) dha - dhaen, dhane (wasz) sa, sea - saen, sane (ich) Zaimki dzierżawcze odmieniają się według deklinacji I (chen, chein; auen, auein; sen, sein; haen, hain; dhaen, dhain; saen, sain) lub II (chene, chenei; aune, aunei; sene, senei; hane, hanei; dhane, dhanei; sane, sanei). Fleksja werbalna Czasowniki eirskie odmieniają się przez kategorie trybu, strony, czasu i osoby. Podobnie jak w przypadku zaimków osobowych, fleksja werbalna traktuje łącznie liczbę podwójną i mnogą. Czasownik w klasycznym języku eirskim posiada dwa tematy - jeden o znaczeniu niedokonanym, drugi o znaczeniu dokonanym. Wyjątkiem pozostają czasowniki należące do klasy verba defectiva, posiadające tylko jeden z tych tematów. Formy osobowe poszczególnych czasów tworzy się poprzez dodanie do jednego z tematów odpowiednich końcówek. Jakkolwiek możliwe jest zauważenie pewnych prawidłowości w tworzeniu tematów, często są one nieprzewidywalne, tzn. znając np. temat niedokonany czasownika nie sposób przewidzieć postaci tematu dokonanego i vice versa. Dlatego podawać należy dwie podstawowe formy czasownika: 1 os. l.p. czasu teraźniejszego (zawierającą temat niedokonany) i 1 os. l.p. czasu przyszłego dokonanego (zawierającą temat dokonany), np. tharna, thaira - 'płynąć', angea, ainga -'' 'patrzeć', antha, theda'' 'mówić'. W przypadku verba defectiva podaje się jedynie jedną postać, np. tathara 'pływać (często lub regularnie)', anteila 'błysnąć'. Aby uzyskać temat, należy odciąć od form podstawowych końcówkę 1 os. l.p. -''a'', tzn. że tematy czasownika tharna, thaira to odpowiednio tharn-'' (niedokonany) i ''thair-'' (dokonany). Nie wyróżnia się odrębnych koniugacji, istnieją jedynie dwie odmianki: spółgłoskowa, obejmująca większość czasowników, i samogłoskowa, obejmująca pewną ilość czasowników o tematach zakończonych na -e. Jedynie tematy niedokonane odmieniają się według wzorca samogłoskowego. Język eirski posiada trzy zestawy końcówek czasownikowych: końcówki czasów nieprzeszłych, końcówki czasów przeszłych i końcówki aorystu. Oto końcówki czasów nieprzeszłych (czas teraźniejszy, czas przyszły dokonany): (*) Jeśli ostatnią samogłoską tematu jest -a-, przechodzi ono w -ae-. Końcówki czasów przeszłych (poza aorystem: imperfectum, perfectum, plusquamperfectum): Końcówki aorystu: Poszczególne czasy tworzy się przez dodanie odpowiednich końcówek do właściwego tematu wg. schematu: Czas teraźniejszy (praesens) Służy wyrażaniu czynności równoczesnych z aktem mówienia lub powtarzających się w czasie, który obejmuje akt mówienia. Używa się go również, w ograniczonym zakresie, do wyrażania czynności przyszłych oraz przeszłych (''praesens historicum). Formy czasu teraźniejszego tworzy się przez dodanie końcówek czasów nieprzeszłych do tematu niedokonanego. Czas przyszły niedokonany Służy wyrażaniu czynności, które będą trwać w przyszłości w stosunku do aktu mówienia, nie zawiera jednak informacji, czy czynność taka zostanie ukończona; w pewnych kontekstach może sugerować nieukończenie. Formy czasu przyszłego niedokonanego tworzy się przez dodanie do tematu niedokonanego odpowiednio zmodyfikowanych końcówek czasów nieprzeszłych: Tradycyjna gramatyka eirska nie wyróżnia oddzielnego zestawu tych końcówek, są one bowiem efektem kontrakcji wrostka tworzącego formę czasu przyszłego z końcówkami czasów nieprzeszłych, np. -aua < *aw+a, -aus < *aw+as etc. Oto przykład odmiany w czasie przyszłym niedokonanym: UWAGA: litera u'' we wszystkich formach poza ''tharnu oznacza spółgłoskę /w/. Czas przeszły niedokonany (imperfectum) Czas ten służy wyrażaniu czynności i stanów, które miały miejsce przed aktem mówienia i trwały pewien czas lub powtarzały się regularnie. Formu imperfectum tworzy się przez dodanie do tematu niedokonanego końcówek czasów przeszłych. Czas przyszły dokonany Czas ten służy wyrażaniu czynności i stanów, które nastąpią jednorazowo, zaczną się lub zakończą w przyszłości. Formy tego czasu tworzy się przez dodanie do tematu dokonanego końcówek czasów nieprzeszłych. Czas przeszły dokonany (perfectum) Czas ten służy wyrażaniu czynności i stanów, które nastąpiły jednorazowo, zaczęły się lub zakończyły w przeszłości. Odnosi się jednak do takich wydarzeń, których skutki nie są bez znaczenia dla teraźniejszości. Formy perfectum tworzy się przez dodanie do tematu dokonanego końcówek czasów przeszłych. Czas zaprzeszły (plusquamperfectum) Czas ten służy wyrażaniu czynności i stanów, które zakończyły się przed inną czynnością wyrażaną w dowolnym czasie przeszłym (imperfectum, perfectum, aoryst). Jego formy tworzy się przez dodanie końcówek czasów przeszłych do tematu dokonanego rozszerzonego o wrostek -''et-.'' Aoryst Czas ten służy wyrażaniu czynności i stanów, które miały miejsce w przeszłości i nie pozostają w związku z aktualnym stanem rzeczy - jest więc to podstawowy czas narracji literackiej i historycznej. Używa się go także do wyrażania prawd ogólnych, niezmiennych, niezależnych od czasu - tzw. aoryst gnomiczny. Formy aorystu tworzy się przez dodanie do tematu dokonanego końcówek aorystu. Kategoria:Języki sztuczne Kategoria:Języki sztuczne